Garrett: Garrett
Powrót do spisu Garrett Garrett: gar001: Drzwi są zaryglowane, nie ma jak ich otworzyć. Garrett: gar002: Zamknięte. Będę potrzebował klucza by to otworzyć. Garrett: gar003: Zamknięte. Mogę spróbować skraść albo znaleźć dobry klucz. Garrett: gar004: Ahh, mam to! Garrett: gar005: Pojemniki jak te moga mieć coś dobrego w środku. Garrett: gar006: To za wysoko. Garrett: gar007: Crystals are good for powering up arrows. Kryształy są dobre by zasilić strzały. (Nie jestem pewien czy dobrze przetłumaczyłem) Garrett: gar008: To będzie użyteczne. Garrett: gar009: Strzały linowe utkwią tylko w drewnianych powierzchniach. Garrett: gar010: Zawsze dobrze zdobyć łup. Garrett: gar011: Now this is worth the price of admission. Teraz jest to warte ceny wstępu. (Nie jestem pewien czy dobrze przetłumaczyłem) Garrett: gar012: Teraz łuk będzie strzelał ognistymi strzałami. Garrett: gar013: Teraz łuk będzie strzelał wodnymi strzałami. Garrett: gar014: Teraz łuk będzie strzelał mchowymi strzałami. Garrett: gar015: Teraz łuk będzie strzelał gazowymi strzałami. Garrett: gar016: Wolałbym nie chodzić w świetle. Garrett: gar017: Jeśli przylgnę blisko do ściany, mam szanse, że pozostanę niezauważony. Garrett: gar018: Lepiej zaczekam aż nie odwróci się plecami. Garrett: gar019: Za dużo dla mnie by zabrać to na raz. Garrett: gar020: Lepiej rozejrzę się za inną drogą dookoła. Garrett: gar021: Nie powinienem zostawiać leżącego ciała w okolicy. Garrett: gar022: Doskonale. Tylko jeden i patrzy w inną stronę. Garrett: gar023: Po prostu rozejrzę się za inną drogą. Garrett: gar024: Myślę, że go zgubiłem. Garrett: gar025: Nienawidzę ślepuch zaułków. Nigdy nie wiesz w co wbiegniesz. Garrett: gar026: Prawie zawsze opłaca się przysłuchać drzwiom nim się je otworzy. Garrett: gar027: Jeśli mogę zdzielić go blackjackiem, będąc niezauważonym, upadnie bezgłośnie. (Blackjack to nazwa określonego typu broni, wahałem się czy zostawić oryginał czy zmienić na "Pałkę"... zostawiłem oryginał) Garrett: gar028: To było krwawe. Powinienem przenieść ciało, ale jeśli ktoś tu przyjdzie, może się zorientować, że coś jest na rzeczy. Garrett: gar029: Uuh! Nie jest dobrze. Garrett: gar030: I could pick that guy off with an arrow, but if I miss I'll give myself away. Mogę ogołocić tego gościa ze strzał ale jeśli mi się nie uda dam sobie spokój. (Nie jestem pewien czy dobrze przetłumaczyłem) Garrett: gar031: Dużo pirotechniki ale niewiele skrytości. Muszę tego używać rozważnie. Garrett: gar032: Wodne strzały są najbardziej przydatne do gaszenia pochodni. Garrett: gar033: Strzały mchowe wystrzelone w hałaśliwą powierzchnie sprawiają, że mogę po niej chodzić bezgłośnie. Garrett: gar034: Niezbyt sensowne strzelać tym w podłogę. Garrett: gar035: Powinienem pamiętać, że chlapanie dookoła robi dużo hałasu. Garrett: gar036: Nie mogę zbyt długo nurkować bo utonę! Garrett: gar037: Mam tylko kilka sekund nim skończy mi się powietrze. Garrett: gar038: Nigdy nie popłynę przeciwko takiemu prądowi! Garrett: gar039: Barrels like these can provide good cover in a pinch. Baczki jak te mogą być dobrą osłoną w razie potrzeby. (Nie jestem pewien czy dobrze przetłumaczyłem) Garrett: gar040: Skrzynie jak te są użyteczne do ukrycia. Garrett: gar041: Każdy klucz gdzieś coś otwiera. Garrett: gar042: (Chichot) Już nie takie sekretne, co? Garrett: gar043: Ahh! Robie za dużo hałasu chodząc po tych płytkach. Garrett: gar044: Chodzenie po metalu jest hałaśliwe... Musze być ostrożny. Garrett: gar045: Mam złe przeczucia odnośnie tego... Garrett: gar046: Hmm... To wygląda interesująco. Garrett: gar047: Zastanawia mnie co tu się stało? Garrett: gar048: Wygląda jakby nie działało od lat. Garrett: gar049: Zastanawiam się w jaki sposób mogę się tam dostać? Garrett: gar050: Hmm... Tu musi być zejście w dół. Garrett: gar06100: Dobranoc! Garrett: gar06101: To pokryje czynsz. Garrett: gar06102: Ahh, tylne drzwi. Garrett: gar06103: Fuj, kanały zdecydowanie nie są najchwalebniejszą częścią pracy. Garrett: gar06104: Lord Randall's would've smelled better. Lord Randall's mógłby pachnieć lepiej. (Nie jestem pewien czy dobrze przetłumaczyłem) Garrett: gar06105: Są tak zajęci przegrywaniem swoich pieniędzy, że nie zauważą jeśli trochę wezme. Garrett: gar06106: Teraz mogę wziąć moją waze. Garrett: gar06107: To jest to co potrzebowałem usłyszeć. Garrett: gar06108: I love it when money falls into my lap. Kocham kiedy pieniądze wpadają mi do kieszeni. (Zdecydowanie nie jestem pewien czy dobrze przetłumaczyłem) Garrett: gar100: No luck here. Pudło. (Ciężko to przetłumaczyć dlatego dałem to moim zdaniem najbardziej pasuje) Garrett: gar101: Nie otworze tego. Garrett: gar10100: Hmm... To wygląda na wyjście. Ta droga przyda się później. Garrett: gar10101: Więc to tu magowie ukrywają swoje małe, brudne sekrety. Garrett: gar10102: Looks like Captain Regalio's been holding out on the mages. Good thing he can't hold out on me. Wygląda na to, że Kapitan Regalio przetrzymuje magów. Dobrze, że nie może tak przetrzymać mnie. (Nie jestem pewien czy dobrze przetłumaczyłem) Garrett: gar10103: This'll make any fence crack a smile. To będzie każde ogrodzenie łamać z uśmiechem. (Nie jestem pewien czy dobrze przetłumaczyłem) Garrett: gar10104: Teraz po talizman... Garrett: gar102: Nie mogę przejść tędy. Garrett: gar103: Nie mogę iść tą drogą. Garrett: gar104: Nie tędy droga. Garrett: gar105: Ahh, bezsensu tu iść. Garrett: gar106: Nie potrzebuje naprzykrzać się tu. Garrett: gar107: Niczego co by mi pomogło. Garrett: gar108: Nic mnie tu nie interesuje. Garrett: gar110: Nie wydaje się być przydante do czegokolwiek. Garrett: gar111: Dużo nie zrobi. Garrett: gar120: Teraz nie można tego otworzyć. Garrett: gar121: Wygląda, że ja tego nie otworze. Garrett: gar12100: Guess I'm not getting any information from Giry after all. Sądze, że nie wydobęte informacji od Giry po wszystkim. (Nie jestem pewien czy dobrze przetłumaczyłem) Garrett: gar12101: Pusto... Co teraz? Garrett: gar12102: The curtains went down on this guy a long time ago, but he's the best lead I have. Kurtyna opadła na tego gościa dawno temu ale jest najlepszym śladem jaki mam. (Nie jestem pewien czy dobrze przetłumaczyłem) Garrett: gar12103: To wygląda jak droga do środka. Garrett: gar12104: Heh. Ludzie naprawdę płacą by to oglądać? Garrett: gar12105: Aach. Ukryte wejście. Garrett: gar12106: Cóż, chciałbym zostać do końca ale czuje, że czas iść dalej. Garrett: gar12107: Cóż, to była niespodzianka. Garrett: gar12108: To będzie miły, mały bonus. Garrett: gar99100: Mogę się po prostu przekraść przez okno. Garrett: gar99102: Lepiej wezme się do roboty. Garrett: gar99103: Łacher? Garrett: gar99104: Lepiej wtopić się w cienie nim mnie zobaczą. Garrett: gar99105: Nie moge się tu wiecznie ukrywać. Garrett: gar99106: Ten koleś potrzebuje stracić na wadze. Garrett: gar99107: To mu zamknie gębe. Garrett: gar99108: Ci kolesie po prostu nie mają poczucia humoru. Garrett: gar99109: Ahhh... Mój ulubiony rocznik! Garrett: gar99110: Must be the maid's night off. Nocna służka musi zostać zdjęta. (Nie jestem pewny tłumaczenia i z pewnością da się to ująć jakoś ciekawiej.) Garrett: garhmmm: Hmm.... Garrett: garm0101: Strażnicy szkolili mnie bym był jednym z nich ale ja znalazłem... inne zastosowanie tych umiejętności. Garrett: garm0201: Hmm. O kilku za dużo by spróbować się tam tam dostać. Garrett: garm0202: Only one guard. Still it'd be nice to get the drop on him. Tylko jeden strażnik. To ciągle miło, że mogę złupić mu kieszenie. (Nie jestem pewny tłumaczenia) Garrett: garm0203: W końcu w środku. Garrett: garm0204: Huh. Możliwe byś był jakoś bardziej pomocny? Garrett: garm0205: Lepiej nie zostawiać za dużo ciał dookoła. Garrett: garm0206: Zastanawia mnie czy je czyta czy są tylko na pokaz. Garrett: garm0207: Ponieważ już tu jestem, mogę wziąć coś dla siebie. Garrett: garm0208: Heh. It's a throne room. How pretentious can you get? Heh. To sala tronowa. Jakie pretensje możesz mieć? (Nie jestem pewny tłumaczenia) Garrett: garm0209: Zaczynamy. Garrett: garm0301: Powinienem być teraz blisko wejścia do więzienia. Garrett: garm0302: Nie da rady mnie zobaczyć gdy stoje w cieni ale muszę przejść przez światło by dostać się na schody. Garrett: garm0303: Aaahh! Klekoczące metalowe kraty... Lepiej będę stąpał ostrożnie. Garrett: garm0304: Zamknięte z drugiej strony. Garrett: garm0305: Hmm.... Lepiej nie pozwolić nikomu huknąć tym albo będę miał więcej towarzystawa niż mogę sobie poradzić. Garrett: garm0306: Heh. To czego świat potrzebuje: więcej Młotodzierców! Garrett: garm0307: More than one guy. That'll make things trickier. Więcej niż jeden typ. To uczyni rzecz trudniejszą. (Nie jestem pewien tłumaczenia) Garrett: garm0308: Wygląda jakbym był na dobrej ścieżce. Garrett: garm0309: Nienawidze ślepuch zaułków. Nigdy nie wiesz w co wbiegniesz. Garrett: garm0310: Mam złe przeczucia odnśnie tego... Garrett: garm0311: Lepiej zostane tu, w ciemnościch. Jeśli mnie zobaczą będę w kłopotach. Garrett: garm0312: Wporządku... Cela bloku czwartego. Kusy, lepiej to doceń. Garrett: garm0313: To wygląda zbyt łatwo. Garrett: garm0314: Jak wielu strażnków tu mają, wkażdym razie? Garrett: garm0315: Ale w której jest Kusy? I jak ja mam otworzyć drzwi? Garrett: garm0316: Po prostu rozejrze się za inną drogą. Garrett: garm0317: Obstawiam, że kontrolki do drzwi są tam. Garrett: garm0318: Już po ptakach. Czas się ulotnić nim skończę w celi obok. Garrett: garm0319: Huh.... To tak muszą wydawać te wszystkie dziesięciny. Garrett: garm0320: Zastanawiam się czy mam czas zatrzymać się na przekąske. Garrett: garm0321: Bez sęsu iść tą drogą... tam się roi od Młotodzierców. Garrett: garm0322: Wzieli to wszystko zbyt poważnie. Garrett: garm0323: Jeśli będę szedł dalej uciekne z budynku. Garrett: garm0324: Nie dobrze iść tędy... Nie ma kryjówek. Garrett: garm0325: Kusy nie będzie tego więcej potrzebował. Garrett: garm0326: Ahh, to jest to czego szukałem. Garrett: garm0327: Ostatecznie mogę pływać lepiej od kogoś obciążonego takim młotem. Garrett: garm0328: Żegnajcie, Młotodziercy. Garrett: garm0329: Interesting ride. Wonder if any of the Hammers take it. Ciekawa jazda. Ciekawe czy ktoś z Młotodzierców robił to. (Nie jestem pewien tłumaczenia) Garrett: garm0330: Więc tu jest Bazyl. Gdyby nie był nieprzytomny to by było prostrze ale teraz będę go musiał wynieść. Garrett: garm0401: To nie było moje najelegantsze wejście ale zadziałało. Garrett: garm0402: Felix, nie wyglądasz za dobrze. Garrett: garm0403: Cholera, tu musi być inna droga. Garrett: garm0404: Co to za dźwięk? Garrett: garm0405: Łał! Wiesz, że nie możesz tego zabrać ze sobą-- Ale ja mogę. Garrett: garm0406: Róg Kwintusa, jak mniemam. Garrett: garm0407: Więc to ten sławny Róg Kwintusa. Mam nadzieję, że nikt się nie obrazi jeśli wezmę go ze sobą. Garrett: garm0408: So much for Felix, then. Tak dużo dla Felixa, więc. (Nie jestem pewien tłumaczenia) Garrett: garm0409: To długa droga w dół. Garrett: garm0410: Heh... Jak wrednie! Garrett: garm0411: Huh... Grobowce z dmiącą muzyką... jaka klasa. Garrett: garm0412: Niezły widok. Zastanawiam się czy śmierć to doceni? Garrett: garm0413: Dobrze, że nie mam lęku wysokości. Garrett: garm0414: Brzmi jakbym się zbliżał. Garrett: garm0415: Huh... Ci goście nie wyglądają za mądrze. Garrett: garm0501: Więc to są chłopcy Ramireza. Myślę, że czas najwyższy by rozmówić się z Panem Ramirezem raz na zawsze. Garrett: garm0502: It may be time for me to move along now. Don't wanna wear out my welcome. To może być pora bym teraz ruszł sam. Nie zamierzam się przywitać. (Nie jestem pewien tłumaczenia) Garrett: garm0503: Może powinienem wrócić do mojej dzielnicy. Te chłopaki nie wyglądają zbyt przyjaźnie. Garrett: garm0504: Co za rodzaj szaleńca trzymałby te rzeczy jako zwierzęta? Garrett: garm0505: Cholera! Sądze, że zgubiłem ich ślad. Garrett: garm0506: Ta strzała była przeznaczona dla mnie. Garrett: garm0507: Te straszydła zaprowadzą mnie wprost do tego kto je wysłał by mnie zabili. Ale tylko jeśli będę ich śledził nie dając się wykryć. Garrett: garm0601: Szklany klejnot? Ten miecz był tylko stratą czasu! Garrett: garm0602: Cholera! To podróba! Garrett: garm0603: Informacje o Konstantynie! Prawie tak dobre jak złoto. Garrett: garm0604: Czas zabrać mój nowy miecz i wydostać się z tego zwariowanego miejsca. Garrett: garm0605: Magiczne pułapki. Sądze, że poważnie podchodzi do swojej prywatności. Garrett: garm0701: Wygląda na to miejsce został zbudowany przez moich starych kumpli, Strażników. Ciekawe, co oni tutaj ukrywają...? Garrett: garm0901: Co my tu mamy? Garrett: garm0902: Nie przepłyne tędy. Garrett: garm0903: Straszne... Garrett: garm0904: Ktoś... w domu? Garrett: garm0905: Zastanawiam się czy Strażnicy to widzieli? Garrett: garm0906: Jeden zdjęty, został jeden. Garrett: garm0907: Jak Strażnicy mogą trzymać to miejsce w sekrecie? Garrett: garm0908: Wygląda na to, że to musiał być jakiś rodzaj biblioteki. Garrett: garm0909: Według mapy, był to prawdopodobnie targ. Garrett: garm0910: Czas na... zwiedzenie jakiś grobowców. Garrett: garm0911: I'm not too crazy about the neighborhood. Nie jestem zbyt szalony odnośnie sąsiedztwa. (Zupełnie nie rozumiem) Garrett: garm0912: For me to make use of my map, I'm gonna have to find some sort of landmark to go by. Dla mnie by zrobić moją mape użyteczną, muszę znaleźć jakiś rodzaj punktu orientacyjnego. (Nie jestem pewien tłumaczenia) Garrett: garm0913: Więc to jest te Zaginione Miasto... Już nie "Zaginione"! Garrett: garm1001: Cholera! Zmarnowałem za dużo czasu. Garrett: garm1002: 'Jam jest Murowznosiciel--' Uh... To nie jest miejsce do czytania poematów. (Wallbuilder ciężko przetłumaczyć ale dałem Murowznosiciel) Garrett: garm1003: "Jam jest Murowznosiciel. Niech moje mury trwają z sezonu na sezon, z roku na rok, i z wieku na wiek. Niech me mury stoją gdy trudzą się rodziny, maszerują armie i upadają imperia. Jam jest Murowznosiciel i moje mury niech stoją zawsze jako osłona przeciwko złu. Modlę się o łaskę Mistrza Budowniczego." Garrett: garm1101: Nie podoba mi się jak to wygląda. Garrett: garm1102: Uh-oh. Garrett: garm1103: Hmm.... Garrett: garm1104: Co my tu mamy? Garrett: garm1105: Te schody widziały lepsze dni. Garrett: garm1106: Wygląda jakby nie miało więcej działać. Garrett: garm1107: Jeśli nie przywróce tego do działania to daleko nie zajdę. Garrett: garm1108: Co to było? Garrett: garm1109: Teraz, jak mam się stąd wydostać? Garrett: garm1110: Oh Mistrzu Budowniczy, prosimy Ciebie pobłogosław naszego Brata, któryż zginął w Twej służbie. Odpuść mu grzechy z dni jego życia i spójrz przychylnie na jego dzieła w Twoim Imieniu. Pion i poziom, ogień i kuźnia, oczyść jego dusze i wypleń z niego wszystko co nie sprzyja Twemu planu. Weź go na służbe Swoją w Twoim domu gdzie zazna spoczynku wiecznego. Garrett: garm1202: Cóż, to jest... interesujące ale nie ma tam ani słowa odnośnie Oka. Garrett: garm1203: Wow. Huh...not even the Hammers could make heads or tails of this, but it doesn't look good. (Nie mam pojęcia jak przetłumaczyć) Garrett: garm1301: Co tu się stało? I gdzie są wszysyc Młotodziercy?! Garrett: garm1302: Cholera! Wygląda jakby Konstantyn był tu przede mną. Garrett: garm1303: To wygląda na dobrą drogę ucieczki dla mnie i Najwyższego Kapłana. Garrett: garm1401: Cóż to jest moja droga wyjścia. Lepiej tego nie spartaczyć. Garrett: garm1402: That can't go anywhere pleasant. (Nie mam pojęcia jak przetłumaczyć) Garrett: garm1403: Wy wszystkie demoniczne pomioty-- Możecie zostać w domu, teraz. Garrett: garm1404: Od teraz nie spróbuje tego więcej. Garrett: garm1405: Żartujesz sobie ze mnie. Garrett: garm1406: Huh. To jest duże! Garrett: garm1407: Ohh, interesujące. Garrett: garm1408: Mam tego dość. Garrett: garm1409: Po prostu zdezaktywuje protal i dam Młotodziercą szanse w walce. Garrett: garOT01: Nie zamierzam komentować... Garrett: garOT02: Powiedziałbym, że to błąd/robal. (Nie wiem w jakim kontekście jest wypowiadane) Garrett: garOT03: Hej, wracaj tu! Garrett: garOT04: Ohhh tak... już po nim. Garrett: garOT05: Ktoś zapalił pochodnie. Garrett: garOT06: Czym do diabła jest "łacher", w każdym razie? Garrett: garOT07: Nienawidze nowoczesnych trendów. Garrett: garOT08: Myślę, że Bafford ma za dużo nietoperzt w swojej dzwonicy. Kategoria:Rozmowy